Touch Me
by pnolhan44
Summary: Un Groupe de musique très connu débarque à Poudlard, une soirée pleine de rebondissement pour les jeunes hommes de cette établissement.


Une effervescence étrange regniait depuis quelque temps à Poudlard, bien sûr les examens de fin d'année était dans quelques mois ce qui stressait énormément tous les élèves mais ce n'était pas sa qui faisait que tous les élèves et le corps enseignant étaient euphoriques.

Ceux qui les mettaient dans cet état-là, étaient l'arrivée dans quelques jours du super-groupe One République, le groupe de musique le plus connu du monde sorcier.

Car le soir du bal de Noël le directeur leur avait annoncé l'arrivée de ce groupe mythique, il leur avait aussi dit qu'il ne pouvait pas leur dire la raison de leur venue car la missive qu'il avait reçu ne lui apportait pas d'autres éléments.

Suite à cette annonce, tous les élèves et le corps enseignant avaient émis énormément d'hypothèses.

C'était tout de même étrange qu'One République vient dans leur école alors qu'ils se produisaient partout dans le monde sorcier et moldus.

Enfin le mois d'avril était arrivé, le groupe tant attendu était arrivé un soir au beau milieu de la nuit, dans l'appartement qui les accueillait trois personnes les attendaient avec impatience. Après une brève entrevue les trois visiteurs retournèrent à leur appartement.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuné, le groupe fut présenté, et expliqua en plusieurs détails les raisons de leur venue.

**"Bonjour à tous! J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous, voir tout le monde se demandent ce que nous venons faire ici à quelques mois de la fin de votre année scolaire? Je vais vous répondre moi et mes amis sommes ici pour vous présenter en exclusivité une partie de notre nouveau spectacle, ce sera une comédie musicale! Beaucoup ne connaissent pas cela mais c'est très populaire chez les moldus! Donc rendez-vous ce soir**. "

La journée était passer très très lentement pour tout le monde car les cours avaient été annulés pour l'occasion.

Le soir venue tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle qui avait été aménagé pour le spectacle. Les quatre tables avaient été retiré pour aligner des centaines de chaises pour les élèves et professeurs, et la partie déjeunée du corps professoral avait quant à été aménagé en scène où l'on pouvait voir tous les instruments sus groupent devant un grand rideau blanc.

L'effervescence était à son maximum.

Drago Malefoy arriva dans les derniers et fut placé malheureusement pour lui à côté des deux garçons du trio d'or.

**"Alors Malefoy, ta perdu tes deux toutous, Zabini et Nott?" **demanda Harry

**"Ils sont arrivé avant nous, mais eux au moins ne doivent pas être à côté de bouffondors, ils ont de la chance... Mais à ce que je vois vous aussi vous avez perdu votre miss je-sait-tout?" **

**"Partis avec les filles!"** répondu Ron en boudant.

Après quelques minutes d'attente le groupe arriva sur scène et fut acclamé par tout le monde.

**"Avant de commencer, J'aimerais vous signifier que dans ce spectacle vous risqué d'avoir quelque surprise... Surtout les jeunes hommes... mais maintenant commençons!"**

La musique démarra enfin, après quelques notes, une silhouette de jeune femme apparut derrière le rideau blanc éclairé par un spot, la jeune femme en question était nue et commença à faire des gestes sensuels, elle touchait ses bras, ces cheveux, ces gestes fire vite tressaillir les jeunes hommes de l'assistance, mais ce ne fut pas tout car quelques secondes plus tard elle se mit à chanter avec une voix envoutante.

_Look at me baby_

_Tell me, tell me what you see? (oh wow)_

_Wanna watch baby like a like a movie screen (oh wow)_

La jeune femme se pencha pour récupérer une sorte de drap et le passa sur son corps avec des gestes de plus en plus sensuel.

_Tryna get what I want_

Toujours derrière son rideau la jeune femme envoutait tous les hommes de l'assistance, pendant que toute la gent féminine l'enviait d'avoir un corps aussi parfait.

_Want you on your knees (oh wow)_

Soudain la jeune femme déplaça le rideau, elle portait un drap en soie blanche immaculée et tout le monde put admirer une magnifique brune au cheveu ondulé malheureusement pour eux elle était la plupart du temps caché par sa chevelure, malgré tout ont pu bien deviner qu'elle avait un visage magnifique.

Un lit emporté par deux hommes fit son apparition sur le devant de la scène, ces deux jeunes hommes portaient chacun un masque blanc et étaient habillés en noir.

_Give it up, baby don't you, don't you make a scene (oh wow)_

La jeune femme descendue l'estrade et rejoignit les deux garçons en accentuant les gestes sensuels, les deux jeunes hommes une métisse et un blanc commencèrent à danser et la touchait un peu partout, ce qui fit monter un peu la température dans la salle.

_So come on turn me_

_Baby be my marlon brandon_

_Take a good snapshot_

_Get me from my better angle_

Les trois jeunes hommes assis dans la salle, sentaient que ce spectacle ne laissait pas leur anatomie au repos. soudain le blond fronça les sourcils et dit

**"Blaise! Théo!"**

Ron assie à côté de lui rit et lui réponds

**"tu penses à tes potes alors que ton ce spectacle devant les yeux... j'étais sûr que t'était gay!"**

**"La ferme la belette, je pense pas à eux... Mais ce sont eux avec la fille sur scène!" **

Ron et Harry écarquillèrent les yeux à s'apercevant que ce que disait le jeune homme était vrai.

_Cause I like it hot_

_And you know I love scandal_

_Tell me what you what you waiting for?_

_Touch me (touch me)_

La jeune femme monta sur le lit et commença à onduler des hanches pendant que Théo et Blaise dançaient autour du lit en prenant des photos de la jeune femme...

_I wanna feel you on my body_

_Put your hands on me_

_Come on and love me_

_You wanna get it boy_

_I'll give it to the count of three_

_Hold me closer_

_Don't wanna take it slow_

_I wanna go somewhere where we can be alone_

_Touch me (touch me)_

La jeune femme s'allongea sur le lit et comme la chanson le disait les deux jeunes hommes la toucha

Les filles qui assistaient à ce spectacle étaient jalouse car comme les trois jeunes hommes de l'assistance, elles avaient reconnu les deux beaux serpentard et enviaient la magnifique jeune fille, alors que c'était typiquement l'inverse cher les garçons

_I wanna feel you on my body_

_Put your hands on me_

_Do you like when i'm leaning leaning into you? (oh wow)_

_Close your eyes_

_Baby breathe in breathe in my perfume (oh wow)_

_Dim the lights, take it slow like a dream come true (oh wow)_

_Cause tonight i'mma show you what to do (oh wow)_

Les deux serpentards qui dançaient toujours autour de la femme s'approchèrent d'elle et la soulevère dans les airs à la force de leur bras et la fire tourner vers l'assistance pour que tout le monde puisse l'admirer.

_So come on turn me_

_Baby be my marlon brandon_

_Take a good snapshot_

_Get me from my better angle_

_Cause I like it hot_

_And you know I love scandal_

_Tell me what you what you waiting for?_

Touch me (touch me)

Soudain une jeune femme rousse assise au premier rang ces leva et se mit à **crier "Hermione!"**

Toute l'assistance examina de plus près la jeune femme qui maintenant souriait à tous en continuant de chanter alors que les deux verts et argent la redéposaient sur le lit.

Les trois hommes assis plus loin finirent par reconnaitre la jeune femme grace à la jeune Weasley et chacun eurent une réaction différente

_**Harry se sentait mal d'avoir fantasmé sur elle depuis le début du spectacle.**_

_**Ron se haïssait de l'avoir laissé tomber pour sortir avec Lavande.**_

_**Drago lui se disait que ces potes avaient vraiment trop de chance de pouvoir la touché comme ça et que maintenant il pouvait se servirent d'eux pour l'approcher depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait.**_

_I wanna feel you on my body_

_Put your hands on me_

_Come on and love me_

_You wanna get it boy_

_I'll give it to the count of three_

_Hold me closer_

_Don't wanna take it slow_

_I wanna go somewhere where we can be alone_

_Touch me (touch me)_

Blaise et Théo faisaient de pirouette en partant de la base du lit pendant que Hermione, elle bougeait avec sensualité et caressait ses cheveux.

_I wanna feel you on my body_

_Put your hands on me_

_Every move that I could make_

_You are trending_

_Put your hands around my waist_

_Boy set me free_

_How much more that I can take_

_If you don't take it all_

Tout d'un coup la jeune fille s'effondra sur le lit et bougea les bras pour se relever quelques secondes plus tard.

Blaise et Théo encerclèrent le lit avec des barreau de fer et Hermione faisait comme si elle était prisonnière alors qu'eux essayait toujours de la caresser à travers les barreaux.

_Touch me (touch me)_

_I wanna feel you on my body_

_Put your hands on me_

_Come on and love me_

_You wanna get it boy_

_I'll give it to the count of three_

_Hold me closer_

_Don't wanna take it slow_

_I wanna go somewhere where we can be alone_

_Touch me (touch me)_

_I wanna feel you on my body_

_Put your hands on me_

La fin de la chanson était arrivée trop vite pour tout le monde, Hermione était allongée de nouveau sur le lit avec les deux serpentants.

Pendant quelques secondes personne n'applaudies trop sous le choc de découvrir des serpentants danseurs et une griffondor sexy.

Mais cela ne dura pas, le professeur Dumbeldor se leva et toujours avec le sourire applaudi suivit bientôt par tous les élèves qui les acclamèrent.

Le leader du groupe s'avança sur la scène et prit la main d'Hermione qui elle avait ses bras autour des deux jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnaient sur scène chacun fit une révérence et attendu que l'assemblée se calme.

**"Merci! J'espère que sa vous à plus et que vous avez tous reconnurent ces trois brillants artistes... Hermione, Blaise et Théo qui sont les stars de ce spectacle et qui ont assisté pour vous le faire découvrir en exclusivité! Maintenant, je vais vous laisser les félicités et leur faire vos adieux car ils partent avec nous dès ce soir!"**

Le jeune homme quitta la scène avec le reste de son groupe pendant que les trois artistes restaient devant et attendaient leurs amis respectifs afin de leur faire leur adieu.

Tout d'abord rejoint par Ginny qui les félicita et qui les prit dans ces bras, il fut cependant bien vite rejoint par les trois autres jeunes hommes.

**"Vous partez vraiment ce soir?" **demanda le blond

**"Oui" **Répondu Theo** "C'est une chance que l'on n'a qu'une fois dans la vie."**

**"Tu peux pas partir mione! En plus avec deux serpentards"** cria le roux

La jeune fille esquiva un sourire et lui dit

**"et pourtant c'est ce que je vais faire Ron et ne t'inquiète pas Blaise et Théo veilleront sur moi... N'est-ce pas les gars?"**

Les deux garçons sourirent et approuvèrent.

**"Comment a tu fait pour être dans ce spectacle?"** demanda la rousse

**"Théo, Blaise et moi on était au même endroit pendant les vacances d'aout, un camp pour jeunes artistes et le groupe est venu pendant le spectacle de fin d'année et nous à repérer sur scène et depuis on va répéter tous les week-ends avec eux pour le spectacle."**

Le brun en face d'elle sourit de toutes ces dents et lui dit

**"Je suis content pour vous! J'espère quand même avoir des places gratuites pour la première pour venir vous applaudir encore"**

La jeune fille émue le pris dans ces bras et lui affirma qu'elle lui en enverrait et des VIP en plus

Soudain le groupe refit son apparition pour leur dire de se dépêcher qu'il partait dans une heure.

Les au revoirs étaient tristes et joyeuses à la fois mais ce qui les surpris fut que Hermione s'approche de Drago et le prenne dans ces bras et lui murmure à l'oreille.

**"J'espère que toi aussi tu seras là à la première! et n'oublis pas de venir voir Theo et Blaise et tu passeras me voir par la même occasion car t'as eu l'aire de beaucoup apprécier." **elle finit par un rapide bisou sur la joue et un clin d'oeil.

Drago était encore plus pressé d'aller les voir maintenant.

The End

J'espere que sa vous à plus...La chanson c'est TOUCH ME de la série SMASH


End file.
